southparkfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Portaal:Personages
Deze pagina is een portaal van alle personages in South Park. Personages die permanent zijn gestorven in het South Park universum hebben hun naam schuingedrukt. 'Hoofd Personages' De vier vrienden die de hoofd focus van de show zijn, die al in South Park zitten vanaf het begin. Image:StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh|link=Stan Marsh Image:165px-KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski|link=Kyle Broflovski Image:Eric cartman.png|Eric Cartman|link=Eric Cartman Image:KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick|link=Kenny 'Belangrijke Personages' De paar secundaire personages die een belangrijke rol hebben gespeeld in aflevering, en de geschiedenis en identiteit hebben beïnvloed. Image:ButtersStotch.png|Butters Stotch|link=Leopold "Butters" Stotch Image:Randy_Marsh.png|Randy Marsh|link=Randy Marsh Image:Terrance and phillip.JPG|Terrance and Phillip|link=Terrance and Phillip Image:Chefpic.gif|''Chef McElroy|link=Jerome "Chef" McElroy Image:Herbert Garrison.png|Mr. Garrison|link=Herbert Garrison Image:Jimmyvulmer.gif|Jimmy Valmer|link=Jimmy Valmer Image:Mistermackeyboobage.png|Mr. Mackey|link=Mr. Mackey Image:WendyTestaburger.gif|Wendy Testaburger|link=Wendy Testaburger Families Broflovski / Schwartz Family Image:165px-KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski|link=Kyle Broflovski Image:Gerald Broflovski.png|Gerald Broflovski|link=Gerald Broflovski Image:MrsBroflovski.png|Sheila Broflovski|link=Sheila Broflovski Image:Ike.png|Ike Broflovski|link=Ike Broflovski Image:Cleo_broflovski_in_her_coffin.jpg|Cleo Broflovski|link=Cleo Broflovski Image:Amu.jpg|Uncle Murrey Broflovski|link=Uncle Murrey Broflovski Image:KyleSchwartz.png|Kyle Schwartz|link=Kyle Schwartz Cartman / Tenorman Family Image:Eric cartman.png|Eric Cartman|link=Eric Cartman Image:Liane Cartman.gif|Liane Cartman|link=Liane Cartman Image:Mr. Tenorman.JPG|Jack Tenorman|link=Jack Tenorman Image:Scott Tenorman (201).png|Scott Tenorman|link=Scott Tenorman Image:Elvin_Cartman.png|Elvin Cartman|link=Elvin Cartman Image:Harold Cartman.png|Harold Cartman|link=Harold Cartman Image:Howard Cartman.png|Howard Cartman|link=Howard Cartman Image:Florence Cartman.png|Florence Cartman|link=Florence Cartman Image:Mabel_Cartman.png|Mabel Cartman|link=Mabel Cartman Image:Aunt Lisa.jpg|Aunt Lisa|link=Aunt Lisa Kern / Kimble / Marsh Family Image:StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh|link=Stan Marsh Image:Randy_Marsh.png|Randy Marsh|link=Randy Marsh Image:Sharon Marsh.png|Sharon Marsh|link=Sharon Marsh Image:Uncle_Jimbo.png|Jimbo Kern|link=Jimbo Kern Image:ShellyMarsh.gif|Shelly Marsh|link=Shelly Marsh Image:Epi710img09.jpg|Marvin Marsh|link=Marvin Marsh Image:Grandma_Marsh.jpg|Grandma Marsh|link=Grandma Marsh Image:Flo.png|Flo Kimble|link=Flo Kimble Image:Roy.jpg|Roy|link=Roy McCormick Family Image:KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick|link=Kenny McCormick Image:Epi1109img16.jpg|Stuart McCormick|link=Stuart McCormick Image:210 parents with herpes.jpg|Carol McCormick|link=Carol McCormick Image:KevinMcormick.png|Kevin McCormick|link=Kevin McCormick Image:KarenMcCormick.png|Karen McCormick|link=Karen McCormick Image:Grandpa McCormick.png|Grandpa McCormick|link=Grandpa McCormick Stotch Family Image:ButtersStotch.png|Butters Stotch|link=Leopold "Butters" Stotch Image:Screen shot 2010-07-06 at 2.12.11 PM.png|Aunt Nellie|link=Aunt Nellie Image:LindaStotchimproved.png|Linda Stotch|link=Linda Stotch Image:Epi1102img82.jpg|Stephen Stotch|link=Stephen Stotch Image:Screen shot 2010-07-06 at 2.12.14 PM.png|Uncle Budd|link=Uncle Budd Tweak Family Image:Mrs_tweek_season_7_shrug.jpg|Mrs. Tweak|link=Mrs. Tweak Image:Richard_Tweak.png|Richard Tweak|link=Richard Tweak Image:Tweek555.png|Tweek Tweak|link=Tweek Tweak Valmer Family Image:Jimmyvulmer.gif|Jimmy Valmer|link=Jimmy Valmer Image:Ryan Valmer.JPG|Ryan Valmer|link=Ryan Valmer Image:Sarah Valmer.JPG|Sarah Valmer|link=Sarah Valmer Other families Black Family Image:Mr. black.JPG|Steve Black|link=Steve Black Image:Mrs. black.JPG|Mrs. Black|link=Mrs. Black Image:Token Black2.png|Token Black|link=Token Black Cotswolds Family Image:Mark Cotswolds.png|Mark Cotswolds|link=Mark and Rebecca Cotswolds Image:Mr. Cotswolds.JPG|Mr. Cotswolds|link=Mr. Cotswolds Image:Mrs. Cotswolds.JPG|Mrs. Cotswolds|link=Mrs. Cotswolds Image:Rebecca Cotswolds.png|Rebecca Cotswolds|link=Mark and Rebecca Cotswolds Donovan Family Image:Clyde Donovan.png|Clyde Donovan|link=Clyde Donovan Image:John Donovan.JPG|John Donovan|link=John Donovan Image:Martha Donovan.JPG|Martha Donovan|link=Martha Donovan Hakeem Family Image:Bahir.png|Baahir Hakeem|link=Bahir Hassam Abdul Hakeem Image:Mr. Hakeem.JPG|Mr. Hakeem|link=Mr. Hakeem Image:Mrs. Hakeem.JPG|Mrs. Hakeem|link=Mrs. Hakeem Stevens Family Image:Bebe.svg|Bebe Stevens|link=Bebe Stevens Image:MrStevens.jpg|Mr. Stevens|link=Mr. Stevens Image:MrsStevens.jpg|Mrs. Stevens|link=Mrs. Stevens Tenorman Family Image:Eric cartman.png|Eric Cartman|link=Eric Cartman Image:Mr. Tenorman.JPG|Jack Tenorman|link=Jack Tenorman Image:Mrs. Tenorman.JPG|Mrs. Tenorman|link=Mrs. Tenorman Image:Scott Tenorman (201).png|Scott Tenorman|link=Scott Tenorman Liane Cartman.gif|Liane Cartman|link=Liane Cartman Testaburger Family Image:WendyGrandma.png|Wendy's Grandma|link=Wendy's Grandma Image:Mr. testaburger.JPG|Mr. Testaburger|link=Mr. Testaburger Image:Mrs. testaburger.JPG|Mrs. Testaburger|link=Mrs. Testaburger Image:WendyTestaburger.gif|Wendy Testaburger|link=Wendy Testaburger Tucker Family Image:Craig.svg|Craig Tucker|link=Craig Tucker Image:Grandma_Tucker.jpg|Grandma Tucker|link=Grandma Tucker Image:Mrs._Tucker.png|Mrs. Tucker |link=Mrs. Tucker Image:Craigs_Sister.png|Ruby Tucker|link=Ruby Tucker Image:Thomas_Tucker.png|Thomas Tucker|link=Thomas Tucker Guermo Family Image:Bridon Guermo.png|Bridon Guermo|link=Bridon Guermo Image:146a.jpg|Mr. Guermo|link=Mr. Guermo Image:147a.jpg|Mrs. Guermo|link=Mrs. Guermo Mephesto Family Image:Terrance Mephesto new.png|Terrance Mephesto|link=Terrance Mephesto Image:Mephisto.JPG|Dr. Alphonse Mephisto|link=Dr. Alphonse Mephisto Image:Kevin.jpg|Kevin|link=Dr. Alphonse Mephisto School Students Image:Annie Polk.png|Annie Faulk|link=Annie Faulk Image:Bahir.png|Bahir Hakeem|link=Bahir Hassam Abdul Hakeem Image:Bebe.svg|Bebe Stevens|link=Bebe Stevens Image:Bill.jpg|Bill|link=Bill and Fosse Image:GetAttachment.jpg|Blonde Girl|link=Blonde Girl Image:Brad Dixon.JPG|Blue Cap|link=Blue Cap Image:BradleyBiggle.jpg|Bradley Biggle|link=Bradley Image:SP_Bradley.jpg|Bradley|link=Bradley (Cartman Sucks) Image:Bridon_Guermo.png|Bridon Guermo|link=Bridon Guermo Image:ButtersStotch.png|Butters Stotch|link=Butters Stotch Image:CaseyMiller.png|Casey Miller|link=Casey Miller Image:Clyde Donovan.png|Clyde Donovan|link=Clyde Donovan Image:Craig.svg|Craig Tucker|link=Craig Tucker Image:Spooky.png|Damien|link=Damien Thorn Image:DogPoo.png|Dog Poo|link=Dog Poo Image:DougieFirstGrader.jpg|Dougie|link=Dougie Image:Eric cartman.png|Eric Cartman|link=Eric Cartman Image:NewGirlFourthGrade.jpg|Esther|link=Esther Image:Spfilmoar.png|Filmore Anderson|link=Filmore Image:Flora.png|Flora Neal|link=Flora Image:Flower.jpg|Flower|link=Flower Image:Fosse.png|Fosse|link=Bill and Fosse Image:200px-Saintfrancisconez.jpg|Francis|link=Francis Image:Gary Harrison.png|Gary Harrison|link=Gary Harrison Image:Stoltski.png|"Gordon Stoltski"|link=Gordon Stoltski Image:Gpms.PNG|Girl with Pink Sweater|link=Girl with Pink Sweater Image:Jessie.png|Jessie Dunskin|link=Jessie Image:Jimmyvulmer.gif|Jimmy Valmer|link=Jimmy Valmer Image:Kal.png|Kal Camerena|link=Kal Image:KarenMcCormick.png|Karen McCormick|link=Karen McCormick] Image:Kelly.gif|Kelly|link=Kelly (Character) Funnybot05.png|Kelly P. Gardner Image:KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick|link=Kenny McCormick Image:Kevin Stoley.png|Kevin Stoley|link=Kevin Stoley Image:Kip Drody.jpg|Kip Drordy|link=Kip Drordy Image:165px-KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski|link=Kyle Broflovski Image:KyleSchwartz.png|Kyle Schwartz|link=Kyle Schwartz Image:Leroy.png|Leroy|link=Leroy Image:100px-LizzySp.jpg|Lizzy|link=Lizzy Image:Lola.png|Lola|link=Loa Image:Mandy.png|Mandy|link=Mandy Image:Mark_Cotswolds.png|Mark Cotswolds|link=Mark and Rebecca Cotswolds Image:Mike.png|Mike|link=Mike Image:Milly.png|Millie|link=Millie Image:Nancy.png|Nancy|link=Nancy Image:Nelly.png|Nelly|link=Nelly Image:Patty Nelson.png|Patty Nelson|link=Patty Nelson Image:PhillipPip.png|Philip "Pip" Pirrup|link=Pip Pirrup Image:Rebecca Cotswolds.png|Rebecca Cotswolds|link=Mark and Rebecca Cotswolds Image:Rebecca.png|Red|link=Red Image:Craigs Sister.png|Ruby Tucker|link=Ruby Tucker Image:SallyDarson.png|Sally Darson|link=Sally Darson Image:RedHeadWithBarette.jpg|Sally Turner|link=Sally Turner Image:Samanthadunskin.jpg|Samantha Dunskin|link=Samantha Dunskin Image:ScottMalkinson_2.png|Scott Malkinson|link=Scott Malkinson Image:Shauna.png|Shauna|link=Shauna Image:ShellyMarsh.gif|Shelly Marsh|link=Shelly Marsh Image:StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh|link=Stan Marsh Image:Tammiwarner.JPG|Tammy Warner|link=Tammy Warner Image:Terrance Mephesto new.png|Terrance Mephesto|link=Terrance Mephesto Image:Preschool17.jpg|The 6th Graders|link=The 6th Graders Image:Ugly Kids.png|The Ugly Kids|link=The Ugly Kids Image:Thomas.jpg|Thomas|link=Thomas Image:Timmy.png|Timmy|link=Timmy Burch Image:Trent Boyette.png|Trent Boyett|link=Trent Boyett Image:Token Black2.png|Token Black|link=Token Black Image:Tommy.png|Tommy|link=Tommy Image:Tweek555.png|Tweek Tweak|link=Tweek Tweak Image:WendyTestaburger.gif|Wendy Testaburger|link=Wendy Testaburger Boy with Red Shirt .png|Boy With Red Shirt|link=http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Boy_with_Red_Shirt DolinS.png|Dolin School Faculty Image:MrAdlerShopTeacher.jpg|Richard Adler|link=Richard Adler Image:Chefpic.gif|''Chef McElroy|link=Jerome "Chef" McElroy Image:Mrgarrett.jpg|Mr. Garrett|link=Mr. Garrett Image:Herbert Garrison.png|Mr. Garrison|link=Herbert Garrison Image:Mr.Hat.png|Mr. Hat|link=Mr. Hat Image:Mistermackeyboobage.png|Mr. Mackey|link=Mr. Mackey Image:Mr._Meryl.png|Mr. Meryl|link=Mr. Meryl Image:Mr_Slave_Cutout.png|Mr. Slave|link=Mr. Slave Image:mrtwig.png|Mr. Twig|link=Mr. Twig Image:Mrvenezula.png|Mr. Venezuela|link=Mr. Venezuela Image:250px-WylandSp.jpg|Mr. Wyland|link=Mr. Wyland Image:412 newteach.jpg|Ms. Choksondik|link=Ms. Choksondik Image:Ms. Claridge.png|Miss Claridge|link=Miss Claridge Image:Mrs._Crabtree.jpg|Ms. Crabtree|link=Veronica Crabtree Image:Mrsdreibel.png|Mrs. Dreibel|link=Mrs. Dreibel Image:Ms. Ellen.jpg|Ms. Ellen|link=Ms. Ellen Image:Ms.Stephenson.jpg|Ms. Stevenson|link=Ms. Stevenson Image:90a.jpg|Nurse Gollum|link=Nurse Gollum Image:Pearl.png|Pearl|link=Pearl Image:310 principal vic.jpg|Principal Victoria|link=Principal Victoria Around Town Image:Alex glick.PNG|Alex Glick|link=Alex Glick Image:BigGayAl.gif|Big Gay Al|link=Big Gay Al Image:Billy Miller.png|Billy Miller|link=Billy Miller Image:DarrylWeathers.png|Darryl Weathers|link=Darryl Weathers Image:Mephisto.JPG|Dr. Alphonse Mephisto|link=Dr. Alphonse Mephisto Image:DrSchwartz.png|Dr. Schwartz|link=Dr. Schwartz Image:605_image_25.jpg|Farmer Carl Denkins|link=Farmer Carl Denkins Image:Glen.png|Glen|link=Glen Image:Halfy.png|Halfy|link=Halfy Image:Johnson.png|Johnson|link=Johnson Image:Kevin.jpg|Kevin|link=Dr. Alphonse Mephisto Image:Lexus.jpg|Lexus|link=Lexus Image:Mayor McDaniels.jpg|Mayor McDaniels|link=Mayor McDaniels Image:Mercedes.jpg|Mercedes|link=Mercedes Image:mrderp.png|Mr. Derp|link=Mr. Derp Image:Donaldson.JPG|Mr. Donaldson|link=Mr. Donaldson Image:TheJeffersons01.jpg|Mr. Jefferson|link=Mr. Jefferson Image:Insheeption17.jpg|Mr. Yeoman|link=Mr. Yeoman Image:Miss_Information.jpg|Miss Information|link=Miss Information Image:Mitch.png|Mitch Harris|link=Mitch Harris Image:NedG_2.png|Ned Gerblansky|link=Ned Gerblansky Image:Nelson.png|Nelson Brown|link=Nelson (Stanley's Cup) Image:OfficerBarbrady.gif|Officer Barbrady|link=Officer Barbrady Image:Priest Maxi.jpg|Priest Maxi|link=Priest Maxi Image:Pics-404-4.jpg|Richard and Helen|link=Richard and Helen Image:Scott Tenorman.JPG|Scott Tenorman|link=Scott Tenorman Image:813 image 03.jpg|Sergeant Yates|link=Sergeant Yates Image:Epi1109img34.jpg|Skeeter|link=Skeeter Image:Skylar.jpg|Skyler|link=Skyler Image:Ted.png|Ted|link=Ted Image:9th graders.JPG|The 8th graders|link=The 8th graders Image:Thomas.jpg|Thomas|link=Thomas Image:Tom.jpg|Tom the News Anchor|link=Tom the News Anchor Image:Principale.png|Tuong Lu Kim|link=Tuong Lu Kim Image:CartmanGetsanAnalProbe23.png|Visitors|link=Visitors human centipad pic 19.JPG|Lesley Wayne D wigger.jpg|Wayne D Animals Image:cows.png|Cows|link=Cows Image:33a.jpg|Fluffy|link=Fluffy Image:gobbles.png|Gobbles|link=Gobbles Image:GuineaPirate.jpg|Guinea Creatures|link=Guinea Creatures Image:Jakovosaur.png|Jackovasaurus|link=Jackovasaurus (character) Image:Jeffy01.jpg|Jeffy|link=Jeffy Image:Kelly.jpg‎|Kelly|link=Kelly (louse) Image:Manateessouthpark.JPG‎|Manatees|link=Manatees Image:mrkitty.png|Mr. Kitty|link=Mr. Kitty Image:Lemmiwinks.JPG|Lemmiwinks|link=Lemmiwinks Image:Hooked_on_Monkey_Fonics.png|Phonics Monkey|link=Phonics Monkey Image:Rexx.JPG|Rexx|link=Rexx Image:Robby Turner.JPG|Robby|link=Robby Image:scuzzlebutt.png|Scuzzlebutt|link=Scuzzlebutt Image:Snowball01.jpg|Snowball|link=Snowball Image:sparky.jpg|Sparky|link=Sparky Image:Travis.jpg|Travis|link=Travis (louse) Other Image:SPW_pic_--_riiiiiichhhhaaaaarrrrd.jpeg|link=Mr. Adler's Wife Image:Amir01.jpg‎|Amir|link=Amir Image:Jud_Crandall.JPG‎|An old farmer|link=An old farmer Image:Billy Thompson.jpg|Billy Thompson|link=Billy Thompson BobThomas.jpg|Bob Thomas|link=http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Bob_Thomas Image:British_Person.jpg|British Person|link=British Person Image:Ministermovies.png|Canadian Minister of Movies|link=Canadian Minister of Movies Image:Coon2Hindsight06.png|Captain Hindsight|link=Captain Hindsight Image:Chris.jpg‎|Chris|link=Chris Image:180px-Crab_people2.jpg|Crab People|link=Crab People Image:Darth_Chef.png|Darth Chef|link=Jerome "Chef" McElroy Image:Doctor & Kenny.jpg|Doctor Gouache|link=Doctor Gouache Image:Vosknocker.JPG|Doctor Vosknocker|link=Doctor Vosknocker Image:With Apologies to Jesse Jackson.JPG|Dr. Nelson|link=Dr. David Nelson Image:Dr._Pal.png|"Dr. Pal"|link="Dr. Pal" Image:Estella.jpg|Estella Havisham|link=Estella Fanibot.jpg|Funnybot Image:Gelgamek.jpg‎|Gelgameks|link=Gelgameks Image:Gnomes.jpg‎ |Underpants Gnomes|link=Underpants Gnomes Image:GENERAL.jpg|General Plymkin|link=General Plymkin Image:GregoryOfYardale.jpg|Gregory|link=Gregory Image:South Park Harleys.jpg|Harley Riders|link=Harley Riders Image:griefer.png|Jenkins the Griefer|link=Jenkins Image:Joozians.jpg|Joozians|link=Joozians Image:Maggie yates.JPG|Maggie Yates|link=Maggie Yates Image:Ghjkl.JPG|Manbearpig|link=Manbearpig (character) Image:Marklars.jpg|Marklars|link=Marklars Image:1110Mayor.jpg|Mayor of Imaginationland|link=Mayor of Imaginationland Image:200 48.jpg|Mitch Conner|link=Mitch Conner Image:180px-303 chef folks.gif|Thomas and Nelle McElroy|link=Thomas and Nelle McElroy Image:MichaelDeats01.jpg|Michael Deats|link=Michael Deats Mr and mrs garrison senior.jpg|Mr and Mrs Garrison (Senior)|link=Mr and Mrs Garrison (Senior) Image:Mrhankey.gif|Mr. Hankey|link=Mr. Hankey Image:301msstevens.png|Ms. Stevens|link=Ms. Stevens Image:Nathan.jpg|Nathan|link=Nathan Image:NutGobbler.png|Nut Gobbler|link=Nut Gobbler Image:Lollipop.JPG|The Lollipop King|link=The Lollipop King Image:Panda.JPG|Petey the Sexual Harassment Panda|link=Petey the Sexual Harassment Panda Image:Pocket.jpg‎|Herbert Pocket|link=Pocket Image:Profteabag.png|Professor Teabag|link=Professor Teabag Image:EatPrayQueef03.jpg|Queef Sisters|link=Queef Sisters Image:VaticanQueenSpider.jpg|Queen Spider|link=Queen Spider Image:TurnerSon.png|Possible Turner Sibling|link=Possible Turner Sibling Image:Scottdick.png|Scott the Dick|link=Scott the Dick Image:Ep 109 starvinmarvin.gif|Starvin' Marvin|link=Starvin' Marvin (character) Image:Abootman.png|"Stephen Abootman"|link=Stephen Abootman Image:Terrance and phillip.JPG|Terrance and Phillip|link=Terrance and Phillip Image:Thad.JPG|Thad|link=Thad Image:TheMole.gif|The Mole|link=The Mole Image:Towelie01.jpg|Towelie Image:uglybob2011.png|Ugly Bob|link=Ugly Bob Image:WoodlandCritterChristmas03.jpg|Woodland Critters|link=Woodland Critters Image:Woodsy.jpg|Woodsy Owl|link=Woodsy Owl Sp 1501 promo01.jpg|Steve Jobs mb slide 18.JPG|Hallucination father mb slide 101.JPG|Large-Breasted Woman Unnamed Japanese Man.jpg|Junichi Takiyama|link=http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Junichi_Takiyama provides powerful and prnfsseiooal functions. With Aiseesoft PDF to ePub Converter, you can convert your PDF files to ePub file easily and quickly. After converting or doing so, you can read eBooks more easily on provides powerful and prnfsseiooal functions. With Aiseesoft PDF to ePub Converter, you can convert your PDF files to ePub file easily and quickly. After converting or doing so, you can read eBooks more easily on Sports celebrities Image:Bonds.JPG|Barry Bonds|link=Barry Bonds Image:BenRoethlisberger.png|Ben Roethlisberger|link=Ben Roethlisberger Image:Musburger.JPG|Brent Musburger|link=Brent Musburger Image:Favre.JPG|Brett Favre|link=Brett Favre Image:BrianBoitanoSP.jpg|Brian Boitano|link=Brian Boitano Image:Donking.JPG|Don King|link=Don King Image:Giambi.JPG|Jason Giambi|link=Jason Giambi Image:Jaycutler.JPG|Jay Cutler|link=Jay Cutler Image:Kobebryant.JPG|Kobe Bryant|link=Kobe Bryant Image:Magicjohnson.JPG|Magic Johnson|link=Magic Johnson Image:Mcguire.JPG|Mark McGwire|link=Mark McGwire Image:Buffer.JPG|Michael Buffer|link=Michael Buffer Image:Michaeljordon.JPG|Michael Jordan|link=Michael Jordan Image:Ojsimpson.JPG|O.J. Simpson|link=O.J. Simpson Image:Picture_T.png|Tiger Woods|link=Tiger Woods Political celebrities Image:Hitler3.JPG|''Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Image:AlGoreSP.jpg|Al Gore|link=Al Gore Image:342px-Angelmerkel.jpg|Angela Merkel|link=Angela Merkel Image:Barackobama.png|Barack Obama|link=Barack Obama Image:Billclinton.JPG|Bill Clinton|link=Bill Clinton Image:Condoleeza.JPG|Condoleezza Rice|link=Condoleezza Rice Image:Diana.JPG|Diana, Princess of Wales|link=Diana, Princess of Wales Image:Cheney.JPG|Dick Cheney|link=Dick Cheney Image:Rumsfeld.JPG|Donald Rumsfeld|link=Donald Rumsfeld Image:Castro.JPG|Fidel Castro|link=Fidel Castro Image:Garycondit.JPG|Gary Condit|link=Gary Condit Image:GeorgeBush.jpg|George Bush|link=George Bush Image:350px-Gordonbrown.jpg|Gordon Brown|link=Gordon Brown Image:HillaryClinton.jpg|Hillary Clinton|link=Hillary Clinton Image:390px-China_south_park.png|Hu Jintao|link=Hu Jintao Image:JesseJackson.jpg|Jesse Jackson|link=Jesse Jackson Image:316px-Kevinrudd.jpg|John Howard|link=John Howard Image:John_McCain.jpg|John McCain|link=John McCain Image:Cochrane.JPG|Johnnie Cochran|link=Johnnie Cochran Image:Rove.JPG|Karl Rove|link=Karl Rove Image:Kimjongblaine.JPG|Kim Jong-il|link=Kim Jong-il Image:Carriequinndolan.JPG|Laura Bush|link=Laura Bush Image:Gandhi.JPG|Mahatma Gandhi|link=Mahatma Gandhi Image:Mao2.JPG|Mao Zedong|link=Mao Zedong Image:Chertoff.JPG|Michael Chertoff|link=Michael Chertoff Image:Michelleobama.JPG|Michelle Obama|link=Michelle Obama Image:382px-France_south_park.png|Nicolas Sarkozy|link=Nicolas Sarkozy Image:Osama.JPG|Osama bin Laden|link=Osama bin Laden Image:QueenElizabeth.jpg|Queen Elizabeth II|link=Queen Elizabeth II Image:SpSatanSad4 couch revised big.jpg|Saddam Hussein|link=Saddam Hussein Image:PalinSP.jpg|Sarah Palin|link=Sarah Palin Image:180px-Silvioberlunsconi.jpg|Silvio Berlusconi|link=Silvio Berlusconi Image:Unclesam.JPG|Uncle Sam|link=Uncle Sam Image:Putin.JPG|Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin Historical celebrities Image:Lincoln1.JPG|Abraham Lincoln|link=Abraham Lincoln Image:Benfranklin.JPG|Benjamin Franklin|link=Benjamin Franklin Image:Johnadams.JPG|John Adams|link=John Adams Image:Dickinson.JPG|John Dickinson|link=John Dickinson Image:Johnhancock.JPG|John Hancock|link=John Hancock Image:Jwbooth.JPG|John Wilkes Booth|link=John Wilkes Booth Image:Kublakhan.JPG|Kublai Khan|link=Kublai Khan Image:Martinharris.JPG|Martin Harris|link=Martin Harris Image:Thomasjefferson.JPG|Thomas Jefferson|link=Thomas Jefferson News personalities Image:Billoreilly.JPG|Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Image:Charlierose.JPG|Charlie Rose|link=Charlie Rose Image:Geraldo.JPG|Geraldo Rivera|link=Geraldo Rivera Image:Allred.JPG|Gloria Allred|link=Gloria Allred Image:Janetcharlton.JPG|Janet Charlton|link=Janet Charlton Image:Jimlehrer.JPG|Jim Lehrer|link=Jim Lehrer Image:Larryking1.JPG|Larry King|link=Larry King Image:Patobrien.JPG|Pat O'Brien|link=Pat O'Brien Image:Tedkoppel.JPG|Ted Koppel|link=Ted Koppel Religious figures Image:Buddha.jpg|Buddha|link=Buddha Image:Death.JPG|Death (Grim Reaper)|link=Death (Grim Reaper) Image:God.png|God|link=God Image:Jesus.gif|Jesus|link=Jesus Image:JosephSmith.jpg|Joseph Smith|link=Joseph Smith Image:Krishna.jpg|Krishna|link=Krishna Image:LaoTzu.jpg|Lao Tse|link=Lao Tse Image:Moses.png|Moses|link=Moses Image:Muhammad.jpg|Muhammad|link=Muhammad Image:Popebenedict.JPG|Pope Benedict XVI|link=Pope Benedict XVI Image:Popejohnpaul.JPG|Pope John Paul II|link=Pope John Paul II Image:Satan.gif|Satan|link=Satan Image:Zeus.JPG|Zeus|link=Zeus Fictional celebrities ''See also: List of Characters from Imaginationland Image:Aslan.JPG|Aslan the Lion|link=Aslan the Lion Image:Bart simpson 1.jpg|Bart Simpson|link=Bart Simpson Image:Drkatz.JPG|Dr. Katz|link=Dr. Katz Image:Familyguy.JPG|''The cast of Family Guy|link=Family Guy Image:Insheeption58.jpg|Freddy Krueger|link=Freddy Krueger Image:Gandalf.JPG|Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf the Grey Image:Glinda.JPG|Glinda the Good Witch|link=Glinda the Good Witch Image:Skywalker.JPG|Luke Skywalker|link=Luke Skywalker Image:Mickeymouse.JPG|Mickey Mouse|link=Mickey Mouse Image:Miss Havisham.jpg|Miss Havisham|link=Miss Havisham Image:Morpheus.JPG|Morpheus|link=Morpheus Image:Popeye.JPG|Popeye|link=Popeye Image:Santa_Claus.png|Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus Image:Schroeder.JPG|Schroeder|link=Schroeder Image:Snarf.JPG|Snarf|link=Snarf Image:Strawberry.JPG|Strawberry Shortcake|link=Strawberry Shortcake Image:Wonderwoman.gif|Wonder Woman|link=Wonder Woman Internet celebrities ''"Most of them died in "Canada on Strike" Image:Afroninja.JPG|''Afro Ninja|link=Afro Ninja Image:Bubbrubb.JPG|Bubb Rubb|link=Bubb Rubb Image:Leavebritneyalone.JPG|Chris Crocker|link=Chris Crocker Image:Dramaticlookgopher.JPG|Dramatic Look Gopher|link=Dramatic Look Gopher Image:Numanuma.JPG|Gary Brolsma|link=The Numa Numa Guy Image:Laughingbaby.JPG|Laughing Baby|link=Laughing Baby Image:Lonelygirl.JPG|lonelygirl15|link=lonelygirl15 Image:Cutesneezingpanda.JPG|Sneezing Panda|link=Sneezing Panda Image:Starwarskid.JPG|Star Wars Kid|link=Star Wars Kid Image:Chocolaterain.JPG|Tay Zonday|link=Tay Zonday Image:Backdormboys.JPG|The Back Dorm Boys|link=The Back Dorm Boys Image:Tronguy.JPG|Tron Guy|link=Tron Guy Other celebrities Image:Billgates.JPG|Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates Image:Billy Mays South Park.JPG|Billy Mays|link=Billy Mays Image:Charliemanson.JPG|Charlie Manson|link=Charlie Manson Image:DonaldTrumpSP.jpg|Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Image:Jaredfogle.JPG|Jared Fogle|link=Jared Fogle Image:Dahmer.JPG|Jeffrey Dahmer|link=Jeffrey Dahmer Image:Johnwaynegacy.JPG|John Wayne Gacy|link=John Wayne Gacy Image:Furman.JPG|Mark Furman|link=Mark Furman Image:Ramseys.JPG|John and Patricia Ramsey|link=John and Patricia Ramsey Image:RichardDawkins.jpg|Richard Dawkins|link=Richard Dawkins Image:SteveForbesSP.jpg|Steve Forbes|link=Steve Forbes Image:SteveJobsSP.jpg|Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs Image:Tedbundy.JPG|Ted Bundy|link=Ted Bundy Image:TedTurnerSP.jpg|Ted Turner|link=Ted Turner Image:Tomshane.JPG|Tom Shane|link=Tom Shane Image:Coon2Hindsight23.png|Tony Hayward|link=Tony Hayward